


L'Affaire Bennett

by TheGrumpyFox



Series: The Man From Tumblr [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amour Gloire et Beauté, Insultes, Jalousie, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Relation Etablie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyFox/pseuds/TheGrumpyFox
Summary: Napoléon ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, et Illya bouillonnait de frustration à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient encore et toujours de la bouche de Napoléon. Cowboy le faisait exprès, il le savait très bien, mais ce petit manège portait tout de même ses fruits.« Imaginez un seul instant : Bennett et moi, faisant équipe, – avant que nous nous fassions attraper bien sûr. Absolument personne n'aurait pu nous arrêter. »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bennett Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822550) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Prompt fill proposé par el3anorrigby: Waverly a associé Napoléon à un autre agent le temps d'une mission; Napoléon n'arrête pas d'en parler, Illya devient vite jaloux.

« Et ces yeux, et ces cheveux... » lâcha Napoléon d'un air rêveur. Après seulement une semaine loin de lui, l'amant d'Illya s'était métamorphosé en une jeune adolescente en fleur.

  
Illya avait le regard rivé sur la rue, la mâchoire serrée, et préférait reporter son attention sur les piétons pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce visage irradier cet exécrable enthousiasme. Une exaspération pure pulsait dans ses veines, le pressant de frapper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – afin d'étouffer la colère bouillant en lui. Cependant ils étaient en public, dans un café qui plus est ; il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'autoriser à perdre le contrôle.

 

« À vrai dire, et croyez-moi que ça me peine de l'admettre, je crois bien que mon charme a trouvé son pareil. »

  
Illya cligna des yeux, se retournant lentement vers son partenaire, la confusion se lisant clairement dans son regard. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de reconnaître que _quelqu'un d'autre_ était aussi attrayant que lui, sinon plus ?

En face, Napoléon ne lui prêtait aucune attention, tout à ses envolées lyriques à la gloire de Bennett, son associé temporaire de la semaine passée. En effet, afin d'empêcher un groupe de criminels de fonder leurs desseins terroristes grâce à des antiquités volées, Waverly n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme solution que de les récupérer – quoique illégalement.

Ladite mission requerrait des compétences particulières, aussi Illya fut placé sur le banc de touche, et Napoléon se retrouva associé à un autre espion au passé de faussaire tenu en laisse par Interpol.

 

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, j'ai admiré son travail durant des années, et je me retrouve sur un cas _avec lui._  »

 

Napoléon ne tarissait toujours pas d'éloges à propos de son idole, et Illya bouillonnait de frustration à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient encore et toujours de sa bouche. Cowboy le faisait exprès, il le savait très bien, mais il n'empêche que ce petit manège portait ses fruits.

 

« Imaginez un seul instant : Bennett et moi, faisant équipe, – avant que nous nous fassions attraper bien sûr. Absolument rien ni personne n'aurait pu nous arrêter. »

 

Non, rectification : rien ni personne n'arrêtait Napoléon et _Illya_ , d'autant plus lorsque Gaby était avec eux. Et même s'il y avait quelque chose à voler, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander, à lui, son seul partenaire ? Napoléon n'avait pas besoin de Bennett. Et Dieu lui vienne en aide, qu'il arrête son interminable laïus.

 

« Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en phase avec quelqu'un. Vous ai-je dit qu'il a réussi à faucher mon anneau ? Et ce sans même que je m'en aperçoive ! »

 

La jalousie se répandait en lui comme de l'acide, et il finit par perdre toute patience.

 

« Si vous l'aimez à ce point, vous devriez demander à Waverly d'en faire votre partenaire permanent, » asséna-t-il sèchement.

 

Napoléon s'interrompit enfin et se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

 

« Illya, s'enquit-il, incrédule, seriez-vous jaloux ? »

 

Celui-ci se contenta de jeter un regard noir vers la rue, se leva brutalement et quitta le café, laissant cette fois-ci la table intacte.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Illya rencontra Bennett pour la première fois à Séville ; ce dernier se présenta dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour leur remettre un dossier de renseignements classés secrets. Le regard vif et le sourire charmeur, il était aussi séduisant que le vantait Napoléon, et au-delà de ça, la situation était l'une des plus déconcertantes qu'il n'ait jamais vécues, et pour cause, c'était comme s'il se trouvait en présence de deux Napoléon réunis dans la même pièce.

Après de brefs échanges de banalités et quelques salutations courtoises, Bennett s'éclipsa, laissant Napoléon et Illya seuls.

 

« Il me plaît bien, déclara Illya.

– Vraiment ?, s'étonna Napoléon en lui faisant face. Et moi qui craignais que vous fassiez votre… "vous".

– Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide, j'ai bien vu ce qui fait son charme, répliqua-t-il, ignorant la pique déguisée. C'est comme s'il était un double de vous-même… mais en plus charismatique, et en plus attrayant. Une meilleure version de Napoléon Solo, en somme. »

 

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de l'Américain.

 

« Péril... , grogna-t-il comme une mise en garde.

– Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu d'yeux d'un tel bleu, continua Illya, sa voix teintée d'admiration.

– Eh-

– D'autant qu'il a très bon goût en matière de costumes.

– Vous commencez à-

– Pensez-vous qu'il restera enco- »

 

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Napoléon l'interrompit d'un baiser brutal et hargneux. Ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes remplaçaient n'importe quel argument que l'Américain aurait pu avancer, et Illya préférait amplement ce genre d'ébat, laissant volontiers Napoléon prendre l'initiative. Le baiser s'était fait lent mais résolu ; Napoléon montrait une fois encore qu'il maîtrisait cet art à la perfection, alternant animalité et douceur.

De longues et délicieuses secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent enfin, le souffle court. Illya, bien que s'étant juré de garder son sang-froid, n'était pas tout à fait de marbre.

 

_Quoique..._ , pensa malicieusement Napoléon.

 

« Vous vous êtes montré clair tout à l'heure, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, son front pressé contre celui d'Illya. J'espère que je l'ai été aussi.

– Ne jouez pas à un jeu que vous ne pourrez gagner, Cowboy, lui lança-t-il, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

– Ma foi… »

 

Napoléon s'approcha plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de sa peau sous ces fines couches de coton devienne impossible à ignorer. Il se pressa tant contre Illya que ce dernier put sans difficulté s'apercevoir du vif enthousiasme de son associé, et vice versa.

 

« … Je pense me débrouiller plutôt bien, poursuivit Napoléon dans un murmure. »

 

Le Russe prit le temps de le scruter, lut la malice et l'anticipation dans ce regard cristallin, s'attarda sur ces lèvres entr'ouvertes, rougies par leur échange passionné, implorant d'être malmenées de nouveau – prière à laquelle il répondit de bon cœur.

 

Bennett n'occupa plus les pensées de Napoléon, surtout pas durant les heures qui suivirent.

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas où vous vous le demandiez, Bennett est très largergement inspiré du personnage de [Neal Caffrey.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neal_Caffrey)


End file.
